The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to molded conveyor belts with living hinges.
Modular plastic conveyor belts, because they do not corrode, are popular for conveying food items. And, because they are positively driven by sprockets, they do not require the constant tensioning needed by flat conveyor belts. Modular plastic conveyor belts are constructed of rows of belt modules connected side by side and end to end by hinge rods through the interleaved hinge eyes of adjacent belt rows. The hinges between adjacent rows allow the belt to articulate about sprockets and backflex on the return. But the nooks and crannies in the hard-to-clean hinge area can harbor fats and other debris that carry bacteria. Furthermore, the articulation of adjacent belt rows at the hinges causes wear on the hinge pins and the hinge eyes that is exacerbated in abrasive environments, such as in conveying potatoes and other dirt-laden products.
Thus, there is a need for a conveyor belt that is easy to clean and longer-lasting in abrasive environments.